gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
International Agreements
These are formalised international agreements between multiple sovereigns. See also Alliances. Pax Varinel Date agreed: 381 Abolished: 499 Pact for Eternal Peace in the Heartwaste Henceforth the signatory nations of this document pledge to ensure the sovereignty and peace of the region known as the Heartwaste, the freedom of its people and all matters specified within this document. 1. Peace and Defense #Signatory nations pledge to never act against the Heartwaste, be it through military actions, subterfuge or undermining its trade with other signatory nations. #Furthermore, signatory nations pledge to defend the Heartwaste should any nation, signatory or not, attack the Heartwaste. #The Heartwaste pledges to never raise its maximum amount of military troops. #The Heartwaste pledges to use its troops only for its defense and shall not hinder the just military efforts of signatory nations as long as they do not hinder the sovereignty and peace of the Heartwaste and the freedom of its people. ##To this end, signatory nations pledge that their troops shall never enter into the Heartwaste, unless it is to defend the Heartwaste or by specific agreement with the sovereign ruler of the Heartwaste. ##The Heartwaste pledges to not harbor troops of any nation, whether signatory or not, with a purpose other than the defense of the Heartwaste. #The Heartwaste pledges to never conduct military actions that could in any way be considered offensive actions, other than against those who invade it and violate its sovereignty, peace and freedom. In addition, the Heartwaste pledges to never conduct actions of subterfuge against the signatory nations. 2. Sovereignty and Freedom #The Heartwaste shall be ruled by Valineth Varinel, legitimate Queen of the Heartwaste, until such time that she passes away or abdicates the Throne of Thorns to her heir, as chosen by her from among her children who prove themselves capable of rule. #Should signatory nations possess or come into possession of a claim to the Heartwaste, they well rescind it willingly. #People of all religions shall be allowed to move freely throughout the Heartwaste. Pilgrimage to the Blazing Temple shall be made easier by construction of a road up the mountain. #Missionaries shall be welcomed to the Heartwaste freely, though no religion may hold the power of majority within the region unless by specific agreement of the sovereign ruler of the Heartwaste. #Other faiths shall be allowed to build temples to their faith in the major cities of the Heartwaste, as long as these come no nearer to the base of the mountain of the Blazing Temple than 90 Pryonic kilometers. 3. Resources #Signatory nations pledge that they shall all ensure that bloodfire shall never be used militarily or to bring harm to sapient living beings. #The springs of bloodfire shall be sealed, save one. The bloodfire from this spring shall be used in research efforts in the hopes of creating a way to turn bloodfire non-volatile. Once such a measure has been found, the springs shall be unsealed and all traded bloodfire shall be treated with it before leaving the Heartwaste. 4. Cooperation #The Heartwaste pledges itself to cooperate in any major projects that promote peace, justice and cooperation that might strengthen the ties between the people of the Heartwaste and those of its neighbours, trading partners and protectors. If not in major ways, then in minor ways. 5. Nation-Specific Agreements #Guilder pledges to bestow upon the Heartwaste their alchemical technology once it has been developed, so that it may be used to create non-volatile bloodfire. In return, Guilder has first rights to the non-volatile bloodfire, should they wish to exercise it. #Sympolemou pledges to send true ice to the Heartwaste so that it may be used to develop a measure to create non-volatile bloodfire. In return, Sympolemou has second rights to the non-volatile bloodfire after Guilder, should they wish to exercise it. So do agree the Signatory Nations: Wenyavuk, The Ignato Empire, Bordeux Concordant, Kingdom of Ashenia, Holy Kingdom of Sycia, Razdissi Underpire, Kingdom of the Iron Doctrine, Glazfelli Hegemony, Guilderene Expanse, Royal Council of Raaneka The Propinlonge Convention Concerning the Treatment of Prisoners of War Date agreed: 425 *Prisoners of war may under no circumstances be compelled to work against their own allegiances. *Prisoners of war must be treated with the basic dignity of all sentient creatures. As such, they are to be provided with sufficient food, shelter and clothing as their anatomy requires. Under no circumstances are they to be deprived of such basic necessities. *Prisoners of war may only be harmed if in the process of escaping, and then only to prevent a successful escape. *Prisoners of war must follow the laws of the land in which they are incarcerated. If said laws are broken, they are to be treated appropriately. *Prisoners of war who hold rank, whether civil, aristocratic, martial or ecclesiastical, are to be kept in separate confinement as their status accords. *Prisoners of war may be ransomed if both parties are in agreement, but may not be used as hostages. *Prisoners of war may not be used as labourers save by their own agreement and only then for suitable payment. *Prisoners of war may not be sold into slavery, banished to distant lands or otherwise prevented from returning to their country of origin at the cessation of hostilities. *All the above points may be suspended if it is necessary to prevent harm to sentient creatures. ''Signatories: ''Kingdom of Ashenia, Salterri Imperium, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, Triumvirate, Sovereign Principality of Niskovia, Kingdom of Celero, Ancestral Quill Unification Alliance, Imperial Alydaxian Dominion, Tzaltec Empire Category:World of Telluris Category:International Relations